Unknown
by Ayame Crosszeria
Summary: Ayame Spencer héritière d'un monde en ruine, va bientôt devoir choisir entre devoir et amour. Mais ce choix ne sera pas facile dans tout les sens du terme. Elle devra lutter contre des hordes de zombies, un amour non partagé. Une chose est sure, jamais dans cette épreuve elle ne sera seule, elle aura toujours ses amis. Daryl Dixon x OC x Rick Grimes.


**Bien le bonsoir ! Ça fait vachement longtemps que je n'ai pas publié vu que je travaille sur une énorme fan fiction donc j'ai décidé d'en publier certaines qui étaient restées dans le placard ! Tout d'abord c'est une fan fiction, dont je me suis inspirée à la fois de "The walking dead" et "Resident Evil", mais je n'ai pas intégré les personnages j'ai juste pris les univers comme appuie. Donc je vous avertie que vous ne trouverez pas de personnage de ces univers respectifs dans cette fan fiction, j'en suis désolée d'avance. Mais je pense que cette fan fiction mérite quand même le détour ! Il y a beaucoup de dialogue et c'est normal ne vous inquiétez pas. Je décrirais mes personnages au fur et à mesure de l'histoire ;).**

Je m'appelle Ayame Spencer, autrefois j'étais… enfin je faisais partie des forces spéciales l'élites de chez les élites mais une mission à mal tourner et mon équipe et moi se retrouvons au chômage… Alors on fait ce qu'on peut, d'une vie remplie d'action on se retrouver avec beaucoup de banalité… Moi j'ai pas lâché enfin plutôt j'y arrive pas je suis garde du corps pour qui voudrait me payer. J'ai connu mieux mais bon c'est ce qui me fait vivre en quelque sorte… Mon père était un marine je ne l'ai quasiment jamais vu, ma mère je ne sais même pas qui c'est, on m'avait juste dit qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une américaine là bas au Japon d'où mon prénom "Ayame", enfin bref… J'écris ces mémoires, d'une certaines façon on se souviendra peut être de moi…

Aujourd'hui est une journée comme les autres, Ayame Spencer se rendant à son travail.

-Alors c'est qui aujourd'hui ? demanda Ayame

-Et bien je suis désolé pour toi mais c'est une rock star dit l'ami d'Ayame ayant une petite peur de sa réaction.

-Encore ça va faire le 34 ème qui me demande… ! cria Ayame

-Depuis que tu as empêché un fan de lancer des fleurs sur une célébrité tu es très demandée disait son ami par dérision.

-Tu parles ce jour là j'aurai mieux fait de ne rien voir…

-Que veux tu…

-Tu ne regrettes pas le bon vieux temps toi ? demanda Ayame

-Non jamais… fit son ami mais Ayame savait très bien que c'était faux.

Ayame se mit en route pour le concert de cette célébrité…

Ayame était arrivée, elle constatait que la célébrité était un homme, en voyant les costumes. Elle se dirigea vers sa loge pour faire connaissance avant que les choses sérieuses ne commencent.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Ayame Spencer votre garde du corps pour le concert.

-Enchanté de faire votre connaissance…

-Oui ?

-Vous êtes seule ?

-Je me complète à moi seule.

-Hum répliqua la célébrité de façon indifférente.

-Macho se dit Ayame.

Les heures passèrent le concert allait commencer…

-Si vous me permettez j'ai quelque consigne à vous faire part rétorqua Ayame.

-Je vous en pris disait la rock star sans s'en soucier.

-Tout d'abord nous passerons par les endroits que j'ai choisi et sécurisé en avance ensuite si je vous dis on y va c'est on y va enfin si je vous dis de rester derrière moi vous le faites c'est clair ?

-Oui très juste je voudrais passer devant tout mes fans avant d'aller sur scène.

-Vous m'avez écoutez ?

-Oui mais c'est un rituel que je fais constamment.

-Bon d'accord ( après tout ce n'est qu'une célébrité… )

Lorsque Ayame et la célébrité suivis des autres gardes du corps arrivèrent devant la file d'attente pour saluer la foule, un homme s'approcha d'Ayame et de la célébrité quand il sortit un revolver charger, Ayame eu a peine le temps de mettre la célébrité derrière elle. Que le l'homme tira, la balle sortit transperça Ayame, vers les côtes.

Mais celle ci ne le sentit pas encore, le reste des gardes du corps, mirent la célébrité à l'abri. Tandis qu'Ayame courut vers le ravisseur, qui s'en allait, mais par le bruit du tire. Toute la foule se mirent à courir vers la sortie, Ayame essaya de se frayer un chemin tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'elle était à deux doigts de le retrouver, elle se retourna et vit une personne. Aussitôt celle ci l'assomma…

Des heures plus tard…

-" voici un message de l'armée veuillez verrouillez les portes les fenêtres de vos maisons ne sortez pas dehors je répète un message important de l'armée veuillez vous barricadez ne sortez pas de chez vous attendez les secours je répète sous aucun prétexte ne sortez de chez vous…"

La radio tournait en boucle quand Ayame se réveilla peu à peu, sur un lit, des plus inconnu à côté se trouvait un homme assit sur une chaise.

-Que m'avez vous fait ? Demanda Ayame dont les sens étaient engourdis.

-Vous êtes en sécurité ici répliqua l'homme.

-C'était quoi ce message… A la radio… répliqua Ayame de plus en plus angoisser.

-…

-Répondez moi ! cria Ayame d'un coup celle ci se leva et donna un coup de poing à l'homme en blouse blanche qui ne comprenait rien du tout.

Ayame se dirigea vers la porte pour sortir, quand elle fut intriguée par la blancheur des murs mais elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à cela. Elle courut encore et encore jusqu'à trouver une seconde porte, elle s'y réfugia. Lorsqu'elle vit, deux autres personnes. Ayame s'en méfia très fortement.

-Qui êtes vous ? demanda Ayame

-T'inquiète on est dans le même bateau je m'appelle Cain Pearce on est comme toi des prisonniers… Répliqua un.

-Et les deux autres ils sont avec toi ? demanda Ayame

-Oui eux aussi ils sont prisonniers répliqua Cain.

-Vous savez ce qui se passe ici ?

-Non pas encore répliqua Cain qui regarda Ayame d'un air bizarre…

-Cain… Je me sens pas bien… répliqua un autre

-Tiens bon on va trouver de quoi te soigner répliqua Cain.

-Il a quoi ? répliqua Ayame

-Ils lui ont fait quelque chose on ne sait pas maintenant il ne se sent pas bien on s'est enfui en espérant trouver des médoc' quelque part mais rien à faire on trouve rien répliqua Cain.

-A t il une blessure distincte quelque part ?

-Non rien…

-Regarde son cou a t il une trace de seringue ?

-Oui... Disait Cain n'y croyant pas.

-Soit on l'a infecté d'une souche inconnue soit on l'a empoissonné dans tout les cas c'est volontaire et il est condamner.

-Qu'est ce qui peut te faire dire ça ! cria l'infecter en s'approchant d'Ayame

-Arrête parle moins fort dit Cain.

-J'étais aide soignante avant je sais les bases c'est tout.

-Cain…

D'un coup l'infecter ne dit plus rien, ses yeux devenaient de plus en plus rouge, celui ci commença à se diriger vers Cain pour le mordre. Lorsque Ayame le prit par le cou en arrière et fracassa sa tête contre le mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu as fais ! cria Cain

-Je suis désolé mais il allait te mordre répliqua Ayame.

Alerte tout le personnel doit quitter les lieux codes rouges ! Alerte tout le personnel doit quitter les lieux codes rouges !

-C'est quoi le code rouge ? demanda Ayame

-Lorsqu'un infecter s'échappe il appelle ça le code rouge.

-Que font ils pour l'éradiquer ?

-Ils lâchent les autres infectés…

-Tu savais qu'il était infecté ?!

-Je ne voulais pas qu'il se croit condamner…

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici !?

-Pas le temps je t'expliquerai plus tard vient avec moi ! cria Cain en prenant par la main Ayame.

Tout deux sortirent, courant dans un endroit à un autre, mais lorsqu'il allait ouvrir une porte dont une partie de l'encadrement était transparent. Ils virent une personne entrain de se faire dévorer par une autre…

-Pas par là ! cria Cain tenant toujours la main d'Ayame.

Ils décidèrent d'emprunter les escaliers malgré qu'ils n'aient pas trop le choix. Tandis que derrière eux une foule incroyable, de personne non infecter, descendit les escaliers aussi. Ayame et Cain prit une porte se situant juste à côté du reste des escaliers, évitant la foule malgré quelques personnes les suivants. Ils coururent encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils trouvent un hall d'entrée énorme. Il n'y avait pas besoin de dire que cela était la sortie…

-Cain attends ! cria Ayame

-On a pas le temps dépêches toi les infectés vont arrivés !

-La sortie… elle est trop simple…

Quand Ayame exprima ces mots, d'autres coururent vers la sortie, tout deux entendirent des coups de feu. Ayame et Cain se rapprochaient de la sortie, puis ils virent des corps qui baignaient dans une marre de sang. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se reposer que aussitôt d'autres infectés arrivaient vers eux.

Ayame agrippa Cain à elle pour qu'il l'a suive, tout deux se dirigèrent vers une seconde porte qu'ils les menèrent à un petit débarra, immédiatement après être entrer, ils refermèrent la porte, au dernier moment avant que certains infectés ne rentrent. Ils en profitèrent pour s'asseoir et reprendre leur souffle qu'ils n'avaient pas reprit depuis au moins une bonne vingtaine de minutes…

-Au faite moi c'est Ayame Spencer… répliqua en étant essouffler.

-Content de te connaître… répliqua Cain en étant essouffler aussi.

-Comment on est arrivé ici… répliqua Ayame

-Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

-Non…

-Avant que tu entres dans la pièce tout à l'heure j'ai réussit à capter un message radio c'était un message d'une épidémie…

-Tout s'explique…

-Bon que dirais tu de reprendre notre route ? demanda Ayame

-Volontiers je veux pas rester ici pour l'éternité répliqua Cain.

Tout deux marchèrent vers un couloir sans fin jusqu'à découvrir, une grande baie vitré, voyant plusieurs avions militaires, beaucoup de vivres, des armes et des moyens de transport.

-Voici notre billet de sortie répliqua Ayame.

-Attend tu veux aller là ? Tu sais qu'étant donner que se sont toute leur ressource sa va être hyper bien protéger ?

-Un jour pendant la guerre d'Iwo Jima un colonel marins ( se dit marines en comptant le "s") a dit on recule ils sont trop nombreux et la un soldat dit reculer ? Jamais ! ( citation vrai ) répliqua Ayame regardant Cain.

-D'accord je te suis… Même si je continue à dire que c'est du suicide…

Ils se dirigèrent vers les ressources lorsque un garde se dirigea vers eux, cacher Ayame surgit devant le garde et le frappa à la gorge bloquant, la circulation du sang de celui ci, qui tomba aussitôt dans le coma. Cain en fut surprit, il se douta immédiatement que ce n'était pas une personne comme les autres… Ils arrivaient vers les armes, Ayame prenait pistolet, mitrailleuse, la total tandis que Cain ne savait pas trop quoi faire.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ayame

-Je n'ai jamais tiré sur quelqu'un… répliqua Cain

-Tu vois cette gâchette sur ce pistolet c'est simple tu le pointes devant toi et tu tires.

-Tu parles comme si…

-Je t'expliquerais lorsque l'on sera sortie d'affaire…

-Et si on y ressort vivant…

Une fois les armes prisent, Ayame fut intriguée par une étrange pièce, c'était le centre de contrôle du complexe. Ayame l'avait réglé pour une auto explosion dans 20 minutes. Le compte à rebours est lancé, Ayame et Cain n'ont que 20 minutes pour prendre un véhicule et partir du complexe mais une personne va leur en empêcher…

-Monsieur le sujet 16 est entrain de s'enfuir avec le sujet 0 que faisons nous ?

-Appeler "le nettoyeur" je ne veux aucun survivant je veux que toutes traces soit effacés.

-Bien monsieur.

Lorsque Ayame et Cain étaient entrain de se servir dans les réserves de nourriture, ils entendirent un bruit bizarre.

-Cain tu as entendu ?

-Oui ça venait d'en haut.

-Il… faut partir dit Ayame d'un air stresser.

-Pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'entends pas ces cris ?!

-Euh… Oui mais/

-Je les reconnais que trop bien…

-Viens dépêches toi !

Ayame eu à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un inconnu tout de rouge vêtu sortit du plafond, ayant en main une mitrailleuse et de l'autre un katana…

-Cours ! cria Ayame

Elle eut à peine le temps de courir, que l'inconnu tira, touchant une nouvelle fois Ayame aux côtes. Elle réussit, tout de même à fermer la porte.

-Ayame… Tu es blessée ?! répliqua Caïn essouffler.

-C'est… rien… avançons… répliqua Ayame.

Ils reprirent leur chemin, ils y étaient presque arrivés vers le centre de commande, de là, ils pourraient trouver un véhicule pour partir d'ici. Lorsqu'ils étaient dehors ils virent le poste, bien garder, mais Ayame tomba par terre…

-Ayame ! cria Cain revenant sur ses pas ayant plus Ayame à ses côté.

-C'est frustrant… mais je ne peux plus te suivre… répliqua Ayame se vidant de son sang.

-Non ! Je refuse ! cria Cain

Celui-ci, aussitôt, enleva sa veste et la déchira pour former un garrot autour de la blessure d'Ayame.

-Jamais je ne t'abandonnerais ! Attend moi ici j'y vais fais moi confiance je reviendrais… répliqua Cain en l'embrassant au front

-Cain… J'espère ne pas te décevoir lorsque tu reviendras…

-J'ai confiance dit Cain le sourire au lèvre en partant.

Cain quitta Ayame et se dirigea vers le centre de commande, il prit une arme puis se faufila petit à petit à l'intérieure. Lorsqu'il fut au poste de contrôle, quelque chose l'intriguait, le centre était construit sur un champ de mine. Il décida d'activer les mines dans 10 minutes, elles exploseront, ce qu'il laisse à Cain le temps de trouver un véhicule, aller chercher Ayame.

Au passage, il avait tué un garde qui s'occupait du poste, sur lui se trouva un katana il décida de le prendre. Il restait 9 minutes Cain était presque sortie du centre de commande, il avait trouvé un véhicule, et l'homme qui les pourchassait. Il accéléra détruisant, la porte du garage, fonçant où se trouvait Ayame. Entre temps il avait semer l'autre gêneur. 5 minutes, il avait trouvé Ayame celle ci ne bougeait plus, il n'eut le temps que de regarder son pouls. Il était présent, mais faible, il n'avait pas le temps de la réveiller.

il l'a disposa à l'arrière de la voiture, puis roula pour trouver la sortie, encore et encore… 1 minutes, ils sortirent du complexe ne voyant qu'une explosion derrière eux. Cain roula pendant un moment, puis il s'arrêta pour aller réveiller Ayame. Qui se était allongée dans la banquette arrière.

-Ayame… Tu peux te réveiller c'est fini on est partit répliqua Cain

Mais Ayame ne se réveilla pas, Cain essaya plusieurs fois et commença à la secouer…

-Ayame ! cria Cain de plus en plus fort

-Pas besoin de crier j'entends… répliqua Ayame en toussant

-Ah… tu es vivante… répliqua Cain en soufflant de joie

-Quelle question bien sur que je le suis…

Lorsqu'ils furent content de se revoir, ils entendirent un bruit qui s'approchait de plus en plus… Mais ils ne pouvaient rien voir il faisait nuit noir.

-Caches toi il ne faut plus faire de bruit répliqua Cain en chuchotant

-Je… Peux pas bouger… répliqua Ayame essayant tant bien que mal

Cain l'a prit dans ses bras, tout les deux se cacha au fond de la voiture près de la portière, tout était fermé il n'y avait plus un bruit. Mais tout à coup, un infecté colla sa tête contre la fenêtre, Cain et Ayame le virent ils en furent choqués… En effet, l'explosion du complexe attira tout les infectés du coin qui se ruaient là bas. Le jour se leva, Ayame et Cain reprirent leur route… Ils s'arrêtaient vers l'entrée d'une foret, ils n'avaient plus d'essence.

Cain prit Ayame dans ses bras pour la porter et la mettre hors de la voiture, il prit les armes et les vivres, puis alla s'asseoir à côté d'Ayame à moitié en vie.

-C'est la fin n'est ce pas ? demanda Ayame

-Non je refuse de te laisser tomber ici… répliqua Cain essayant de chercher une sortie, mais il entendu un bruit…

-Qui est la ? demanda Cain d'un ton menaçant…

Des survivants étaient présent.

-Cain ?

-Toi mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Cain

-J'essaye de survivre et toi ?

-Pareil, je suis avec une fille nommée Ayame.

-Elle est infectés ?

-Non bien sur que non elle a reçu une balle c'est tout.

-Cain…. répliqua Ayame

-Oui que se passe t il ? répliqua l'ami de Cain

-Il faut qu'on l'a soigne de toute urgence… répliqua Cain mon ami aide moi s'il te plaît…

L'ami de Cain finit par accepter, Cain et Ayame entrèrent dans la cité, celle ci fut extrêmement peuplé de personne non contaminé. Cain et Ayame en furent perturbés… Ayame fut emmenée de toute urgence à l'infirmerie de là un homme la soigna, Cain en profita pour parler avec son ami, Bore.

-On t'avait dit de ne ramener qu'une souche de son sang qu'est ce qui t'a pris de la ramener toute entière ! Ils vont nous traquer maintenant ! Cria Bore

-Je sais c'était un peu irréfléchi de ma part mais crois moi c'était une bonne idée il évolue à une vitesse avec une seule souche de son sang on aurait rien pu faire répliqua Cain en justifiant son acte.

-D'ailleurs Elena t'attend dans l'entrepôt dit Bore.

A cette nouvelle Cain ne fut pas très enchanté. Pendant ce temps, Ayame qui s'était bien endormi se réveilla. Ses sens étaient engourdis, pareil que pour ses pensées. Mais elle tenait toujours à ne pas paniquer. Elle sortit de son lit, mais elle ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, elle tomba.

Traînant par terre, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle ouvrit la porte, de là, elle vu Cain discuter avec une femme qui se rapprochait de plus en plus de lui. Ayame était comme choquée, elle reprit ses esprits malgré tout. Quand le médecin du camp se dirigeait vers elle.

-Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Vous êtes ici en sécurité personne ne viendra vous tuez ! Cria le médecin en accourant vers elle.

-Vous en êtes sur… répliqua Ayame pensante dans le vide.

Le médecin n'osait pas répondre, alors il ne dit rien. La remettant dans le lit, il pratiqua les diagnostics, pendant la convalescence d'Ayame. Il avait pratiquer une opération visant à enlever la balle logée dans ses cotes. Ayame regarda le visage du médecin, il fut bon. La balle était enlevée, mais une énorme cicatrise allait être laisser par cette balle.

Pendant que le médecin, allait partir, Cain arriva pour venir voir Ayame. Mais les retrouvailles étaient comme tendu. Cain ne dit pas un mot, il n'osait même pas regarder Ayame en face. Un lourd silence prenait place, Ayame quand à elle regardait par la fenêtre…

-Je suis quoi pour toi ? Demanda Ayame froidement.

Cain était abasourdit par cette question, tellement qui n'osait pas répondre. A ce même moment, tout les hauts parleurs du camp étaient devenues incontrôlables, quelqu'un en avait prit le contrôle…

-Bonsoir mes chères survivants je suis celui qui a crée cette situation et ce virus qui a détruit toute civilisation j'ai eu connaissance que vous détenez une de mes collaboratrices je pense qu'elle vient d'arriver elle se nomme Ayame Spencer. Si vous la détenez je vous préviens que chaque parcelle de vos vies qui sont déjà un enfer seront un chaos. Je détruirais parcelle après parcelle de ce que vous appelez un camp. Vous ne voulez pas que tout cela arrive alors amenez moi Ayame Spencer à l'entrée de la route principal qui mène à votre fichu camp où vous grossirez les rangs de ces petits contaminés.

A cette fin de transmission, les personnes l'écoutant se ruaient vers les principaux meneurs de ce refuge, suppliant de livrer Ayame, certains en venant même à la violence. D'autres savaient où elle se trouvait et commençait à casser l'entrepôt du service médical. Lorsqu'ils finirent par ouvrir la porte, Cain prit Ayame dans ses bras…

-Si vous la voulez vous devrez me passer sur le corps ! Cria de tout ses forces Cain.

Lorsqu'à la tête de cette foule se trouvait la femme de la fameuse discussion de ce matin.

-Cain on a pas le choix on a pas battit ce camp pour qu'on le voit détruit ! Cria la femme.

-Tu préfères préserver le camp ou délivrer cette planète de cette épidémie ! Cria lui aussi Cain.

Lorsque tout deux criant l'un sur l'autre, Ayame abaissa les bras de Cain qui l'entourait délicatement. Malgré le peu d'information, elle avait tout compris… Cain l'avait ramener au camp parce qu'elle était le remède et à voir le comportement de tous c'était contre leur gré. L'effet du médicament donné par le médecin se dissipa, elle se leva…

-Pas la peine de vous en prendre à Cain il n'a été qu'un acteur dans tout ça c'est moi qui l'est forcé de me ramener ici mais à présent c'est terminé cet homme ne viendra pas vous tuez je vais me rendre répliqua Ayame.

-Ayame non ! Cria Cain.

Elle le regarda lui sourit, puis s'avança, elle regardait les dizaines de personne la regarder. Elle finit par quitter le camp, sans qu'aucune personnes ne l'interpellent ou lui disent de rester. Même pas Cain… La route n'était pas très loin du camp, il était aisément facile d'y aller à pied. De là, des hommes s'y trouvaient déjà. Même une voiture noir tout brillante, le chef du complexe s'était rendu ici en personne. Guidé par les gardes, elle monta dans cette voiture, elle retenait ses sentiments au fond d'elle… Le chef satisfait lui sourit et la prenait dans ses bras.

-Vois tu la conviction des Hommes vois tu pourquoi je ne t'ai pas laissé là bas c'était pour ton bien répliqua le chef. Celui ci était blond il avait les cheveux en arrière brillant sans doute maintenu par du gel. Il portait des lunettes noirs, qui rendait ses yeux invisibles à voir, naturellement ses lunettes étaient accordés à un costard cravate entièrement de noir.

Malgré le faite qu'elle faisait autrefois partie de l'élite, elle avait perdue toute conviction. Cette épidémie, ce sentiment non partagé et le faite qu'elle soit le remède contre le virus. Il entraîna Ayame dans son bureau, et l'allongea contre celui ci.

-Tu ne vas pas de débattre n'est ce pas ? Tu vas penser à ces pauvres gens qui sont là bas répliqua le blond.

-Je ne suis pas bête je sais très bien que même si je me laisse faire vous allez tous les tuer dit Ayame vide de sens.

-C'est vrai répliqua le chef.

Ayame était surprise par tant de vérité en lui.

-Je veux rebâtir ce monde avec des êtres que j'aurais moi même créer des êtres d'exceptions nous pouvons en construire toi et moi pour cela j'ai besoin d'un hybride le croisement entre moi le contaminer et toi la miraculé rétorqua le chef avec tant de passion.

-Vous voulez un enfant ? demanda Ayame quelque peu déconcerter.

-Oui j'en veux un de toi ordonna le chef !

Ayame commençait à paniquer, bien sur qu'elle refuse ceci ! Il est immonde qu'elle peut concevoir cela pour lui. Elle recula peu à peu jusqu'à la sortie, lorsqu'il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouge, il leva son bras et son doigt. Et lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Ayame s'en fichait royalement et essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermée. Elle le regarda celui ci sortit la clef de sa poche. Puis il sourit… Ayame courut vers lui, elle employa les milliers de techniques qu'elle connaissait. Mais rien à faire, il était beaucoup trop rapide. Il sourit puis la prit par le bras et la colla contre son bureau, et l'immobilisa avec son corps.

-J'aime les femmes comme toi qui savent se battre ça donne au couple une relation assez… platonique répliqua le chef du complexe tout en immobilisant Ayame.

Il arracha ses vêtements ce qui fit sursauter Ayame, il colla son visage contre son corps. Il l'embrassa.

-Pitié stop… Supplia Ayame.

-Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que tu commences à comprendre ma vision du monde je te rassure tu es plus intelligente que les autres répliqua le blond tout en se dépêchant d'achever son travail.

-Arrêtez… Supplia encore Ayame.

-Dès que je t'ai vu au commencement dans ce concert où tu jouais le rôle de garde du corps j'ai su que se serait toi le sujet 0 et je n'avais pas tort tu es faites pour être là aujourd'hui.

Tout à coup une explosion se fit retentir, le chef s'arrêta immédiatement. Le chef se redressa et alla à la porte, lorsque quelqu'un l'enfonça. C'était Cain. Ayame se retourna du bureau à moitié déshabiller, ses yeux c'étaient illuminés à la vue de celui ci. Ayame traversa le bureau puis accourut vers Cain, le blond voulait l'en empêcher mais Cain brandit une arme en sa direction, ce qui le fit réfléchir.

 **Et voilà c'était le prologue, le chapitre 1 enfin comme vous voulez ! Comme vous avez pu constater j'ai quand même décidé de mettre un personnage, mais son identité sera révélée au prochain chapitre ! Sinon désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes, si il y en a. Et j'espère que vous avez aimé. Tchao tout le monde, peace !**


End file.
